Izuna comando celeste
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50997 |no = 1394 |element = Luce |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Quando la notizia della sua morte si diffuse, in molti espressero il proprio cordoglio, dai vassalli e la gente della sua nazione ai leader delle nazioni nemiche. Se non fosse morta così giovane e avesse continuato a combattere per la giustizia, molti si sarebbero riuniti sotto il suo carismatico comando. Avrebbe creato una nazione virtuosa e leale, che avrebbe rispecchiato il suo vigore e il suo coraggio. |summon = Se la giustizia scompare dal mondo la gente non avrà nulla in cui credere. Quindi, continuerò a essere un esempio di giustizia! |fusion = Eheh, non ti preoccupare. Non mi sconfiggeranno mai. Non finché ci saranno tutti coloro che credono in me! |evolution = Sembra che il mondo abbia di nuovo bisogno di me... E allora lasciate che vi mostri il mio senso di giustizia...! |hp_base = 6140 |atk_base = 2270 |def_base = 2245 |rec_base = 2098 |hp_lord = 8022 |atk_lord = 2843 |def_lord = 2812 |rec_lord = 2643 |hp_anima = 9139 |rec_anima = 2345 |atk_breaker = 3141 |def_breaker = 2514 |atk_guardian = 3143 |def_guardian = 3110 |hp_oracle = 7872 |rec_oracle = 3090 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |ccant = 52 |ls = Giustizia zen |lsdescription = +50% ATT e PS massimi; probabile vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 2 turni; aumento del 100% dei danni da Scintilla |lseffect =* |lsnote = 10% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability with 20% extra Spark damage dealt |bb = Fendente leggiadro divino |bbdescription = Combo di 19 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; probabile grande riduzione di ATT e DIF per 1 turno; enorme aumento dei danni da Scintilla per 3 turni; aggiunge effetto di probabile riduzione ATT e DIF per 1 turno agli attacchi per 3 turni |bbnote = 100% boost to Spark damage, 10% chance to reduce 20% of enemies' Atk added to attack, 30% chance to reduce 50% Atk and/or Def from unit |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 19 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Nubi celesti della rovina |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 23 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; prob. grande riduzione ATT e DIF per 1 turno; enorme aumento danni da Scintilla, consid. aumento ATT in base ai PS massimi e aggiunge prob. riduzione ATT e DIF per 1 turno agli attacchi per 3 turni |sbbnote = 100% boost to Spark damage, 20% chance to reduce 20% of enemies' Atk added to attack, 20% boost to Atk relative to max HP, 30% chance to reduce 50% Atk and/or Def from unit |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Drago regale: Fatum Finale: |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 26 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; enorme riduzione di ATT e DIF per 2 turni; enorme aumento danni da Scintilla e ATT in base ai PS massimi per 3 turni; i danni subiti ripristinano di molto i PS per 3 turni |ubbnote = 300% boost to Spark damage, 75% HP restoration when damage taken, 50% boost to Atk relative to max HP, 80% reduction in Atk and Def stats of enemies |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Ostentazione dell'anima giusta |esitem = |esdescription = Probabile riduzione dei danni del 20% e probabile resistenza a massimo 2 attacchi KO |esnote = 20% chance to reduce 20% of damage taken, 40% chance to resist |bb1 =* * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evofrom = 50996 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = +20% tutti i parametri |omniskill2_cat = Resistenza Anomalie |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Impedisce la riduzione di ATT, DIF e REC |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = Impedisce anomalie di stato |omniskill2_2_note = (Prerequisito: sbloccare "Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB ") |omniskill3_cat = Riduzioni danni |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Impedisce i danni che ignorano DIF |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Impedisce i danni elementali |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Impedisce i danni da colpo critico |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Potenziamento dal 100% al 120% delle Abilità leader su danno da Scintilla |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = 50 |omniskill4_3_desc = Aggiunge a BB/SBB/UBB potenziamento aumento danni da Scintilla |omniskill4_3_note = +30% boost, 130% boost totale con BB/SBB, 330% boost totale con UBB |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = *'Una delle regine del futuro colosseo. Se avete avuto la fortuna di evocarla, expatela il prima possibile.' |addcat = Guerrieri Feudali |addcatname = Izuna Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Arena e Colosseo)= *20 Sp - +20% a tutti i parametri *20 Sp - Impedisce anomalie di stato *10 Sp - Impedisce i danni che ignorano DIF *20 Sp - Impedisce i danni elementali *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione anomalie di stato in BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Sparker)= *20 Sp - +20% a tutti i parametri *10 Sp - Impedisce danni che ignorano def *20 Sp - Impedisce danni elementali *50 Sp -Aggiunge a BB/SBB/UBB potenziamento aumento danni da Scintilla |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - +20% a tutti i parametri *20 Sp - Impedisce anomalie di stato *10 Sp - Impedisce i danni che ignorano DIF *20 Sp - Impedisce i danni elementali *20 Sp - Impedisce i danni da colpo critico *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione anomalie di stato in BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}